


Love Is Only The Beginning

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [185]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity is surprised when an FBI agent shows up in her office making threats. With Tommy still in the hospital, Malcolm in the wind, and a baby on the way, Oliver and Felicity don't have time to deal an ambitious agent looking to make a name for herself. Oliver is forced to turn to an old ally for help.





	Love Is Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> There is a little bit of smut in this installment. I was going to wait until Saturday to post, but after the Crossover, I thought we could do with some Oliver and Felicity loving.
> 
> This installment is 97/185. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Felicity didn’t look up from her monitor at the rapid knock on her door. She knew Jerry would enter and leave without interrupting her meeting. Instead of his usual ghostlike behavior, he tapped on her desk, insisting on her attention.

“Xi, I need you to hold for a moment.” Felicity didn’t wait for a response from the head of their Beijing office, before she muted the conference call.

“There’s an FBI agent in the lobby. Her name is Samandra Watson.” Jerry handed Felicity a business card. “She says that she needs to speak with you.”

Felicity tapped the card against her lips. “Did she say what she wanted?”

“She would only tell me it’s urgent,” Jerry responded. “Do you want me to send her away? Make an appointment? Bring her up?”

“Is Diggle still here?” Felicity asked, rising from her desk. Ever since the assault, Diggle spent more time watching Felicity than shadowing Oliver.

“He’s down in the lobby keeping an eye on the agent,” Jerry informed her.

Felicity sent Diggle a text, asking if the woman was who she said she was. He immediately replied that Lyla confirmed her identity with facial recognition.

Felicity looked around her office. It was her sanctuary, and she rarely met with people in her office, preferring her conference room. Pictures of Oliver and Tommy were everywhere, as was a framed copy of her ultrasound. Ever since the attack, and the revelation in the press that she was pregnant, she was even more protective of her privacy.

“Show her into the conference room and ask if she would like anything to drink. I’ll need you to reschedule with Xi,” Felicity said as she unmuted her call. Jerry slipped from her office as she apologized to Xi and his team and informed him of her need to reschedule.

Five minutes later, a woman in her late thirties, dressed in an off the rack suit and practical shoes entered her conference room. Felicity rose from her chair to greet the federal agent. A quick glance at Diggle let her know that he’d been unsuccessful in gleaning any information from the woman.

“Agent Watson, I’m Felicity Smoak. How may I help the FBI today?” Felicity gestured to the table and took a seat.

“Special Agent Watson,” the agent said without a smile.

“Of course, Special Agent Watson. We’ve worked hard for our titles. I know it frosts my cookies when people forget mine.” Felicity sat down, “What may I do for you, Special Agent Watson? I’m afraid if you need access to a Q-cell or Q-pad, I won’t be able to help. You’ll have to go through QC’s legal team.” It wasn’t uncommon for government agencies to come to Felicity and request her to unlock a suspect’s Q-device. So far, the courts had sided with QC and their legal arguments about privacy and proprietary secrets.

“I’m not here about a Q-cell. I’m here to inform you that you’re a subject of an investigation,” Watson said with a twinkle in her eyes that betrayed her solemn expression. She was enjoying herself. The agent’s demeanor made Felicity uncomfortable. Felicity had played enough poker in her life to recognize someone who believed they held a winning hand.

“Investigation? QC is always happy to cooperate with federal agencies.” Felicity began to run through all their government contracts and outside vendors that could possibly be subjects of a federal investigation.

“No, you misunderstand me. QC isn’t under investigation, you are.”

“I am?” Felicity asked with disbelief.

“I believe that you are aiding and abetting the known criminal, the Green Arrow,” Watson said smugly.

Felicity laughed, “You think I’m working with the Green Arrow? I can’t think of anything more ridiculous. When would I find the time?”

“I’d even go so far as to say that the baby you’re carrying is the Green Arrow’s.”

The smile fell from Felicity’s face, “That’s slander. I’m carrying my husbands’ child.”

“Bigamy is a crime too. I’m happy to add to the charges,” Watson said snidely.

“Our marriage isn’t recognized by the government. We didn’t file a marriage license, so we aren’t breaking any laws,” Felicity said tightly.

“I don’t believe I’ve committed slander since I believe Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow.”

Felicity sighed heavily and fell back against her chair, “This again? I think the FBI is a bit behind. My husband has been accused and cleared of being the Starling City vigilante twice before.”

“I’m aware that your so-called husband has passed a polygraph,” Watson said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and leaned towards Watson, “Firstly, Special Agent Watson, Oliver Queen may not be my husband in the government’s eyes, but he is my husband. I’d ask you to show me the courtesy of not being dismissive of my relationship. I don’t expect consideration from my government, but I expect it from a fellow human being. My husband was cleared of these charges years ago. If you have any further questions, you can contact our lawyer, Jean Loring.”

“Five men were just murdered in SCPD lockup. They were killed with green arrows. These men were accused of assaulting you and of the attempted murder of Thomas Merlyn. Their murders could be seen as a crime of passion – a man seeking revenge for the attacks on his lovers,” Watson said. “Does your husband have an alibi for the time of the murders?”

Felicity didn’t disagree that the murders were a crime of passion – just not the kind the agent seemed to think. Malcolm was responsible for the deaths of the prisoners. Lance had passed the forensics on the murder weapons to her and the arrows had been taken from police evidence. The materials were out of date. It had been years since Oliver had used that specific composite material, not since he was called the Hood. She’d also passed security footage of the Green Arrow and Arsenal stopping a robbery in the Glades at the time of the murders to Lance. Lance had passed on all the evidence clearing the Green Arrow to the District Attorney’s office. Lance had reassured them that Adrian Chase dropping the charges was only a formality.

The presence of an FBI agent in her conference room made Felicity wonder if Adrian was trying to make a name for himself by taking down the Green Arrow. Tommy had said that Adrian was thinking of running for mayor. She couldn’t tell the agent what she knew about the case, without incriminating herself. “Oliver isn’t responsible for the deaths of those men. If you want to know where Oliver was, you’ll need to ask him, in the presence of our lawyer.”

“As you pointed out, your marriage isn’t recognized by the government and you are not entitled to the legal protections afforded to spouses. You can be compelled to testify against Oliver Queen,” Watson said smugly. “Ms. Smoak, I’m doing you a favor by coming to you first. If you cooperate in my investigation, I can offer you immunity. You would be able to stay out of jail and keep your child.”

Felicity’s hand landed protectively over her belly. She’d been threatened by far scarier people in her life. She wasn’t about to be intimidated by a low-level government employee in a cheap suit. She had no intention of giving Special Agent Watson the satisfaction of a reply.

“You have a file at the bureau, Ms. Smoak. MIT at fifteen. Two advanced degrees by twenty. That’s impressive. You were also a person of interest back in 2009 when your boyfriend was arrested and convicted of hacking into the Department of Education. He claimed you had nothing to do with the program he used, but the investigating agents always suspected you were the real brains.” Watson glared at Felicity across the table. “The Green Arrow clearly has someone with computer science knowledge assisting him. Over the past eight years, Starling City has experienced a higher than average rate of cyber attacks on local law enforcement and businesses. The FBI might be more interested in pursuing a case against the Green Arrow’s IT support for acts of cyber terrorism than the Green Arrow himself. If you ask me, of the two of you, you’re far more dangerous than your – husband.”

Felicity sat silently and didn’t respond. She wasn’t going to give anything away that would help to incriminate Oliver or herself.

Watson shook her head and sighed. “The FBI still believes that Tommy Merlyn was his father’s accomplice for the Undertaking. We could turn our attention back to him. Mass murderers don’t typically do well in jail. Mr. Merlyn strikes me as being delicate and rather pretty.”

Felicity rose to her feet. It was one thing for this woman to threaten Oliver and Felicity, it was an entirely different thing for her to threaten Tommy. He’d barely survived his assault and was in no condition to go toe to toe with the government about the Undertaking. “Jean Loring,” she said again. Felicity straightened her shoulders and walked to her conference room door. “Mr. Diggle will show you out.”

“We’re coming for your family, Ms. Smoak,” Watson called after her. “Decide if you’re ready to be separated from your child.”

Felicity nodded to Diggle as she walked by him. She stopped at Jerry’s desk, “I need you to call Jean Loring. Tell her it’s urgent and I need to speak with her immediately.”

Felicity walked into her office and removed her bug tracer from her desk. Felicity began to run the wand over her desk as she dialed her phone. “I need you to come to my office,” Felicity told Oliver when he picked up.

“What’s going on?” he asked. “Is the baby okay?”

“The baby is fine,” Felicity reassured her husband. “The FBI paid me a visit. They seem to think you’re the Green Arrow.”

Oliver was quiet for a few seconds, “You’re serious?”

“Yes, I’m being serious. I’ve called Jean, I’m just waiting to speak with her,” Felicity said as she ran the wand over her sitting area.

“On my way,” Oliver answered.

“Thank you,” Felicity answered. There was no sign of a listening device in her office, but if the FBI was investigating Oliver, a judge probably would sign a warrant to bug her office. She was going to need to look for bugs at home, at Verdant, and at the Rebecca Foundation. Felicity was also going to need to hack the FBI to see if she could find what they had on Oliver and her. She suspected the FBI would try to lay some traps for her, but she’d use her ARGUS access to get into the FBI. They shouldn’t expect ARGUS as her point of entry.

Felicity placed another call and was relieved when her sister-in-law picked up on the first ring, “Are you with Tommy?”

“Yeah, he’s asleep,” Thea answered.

“The FBI was just here. I’m worried that they’re going to try and talk to Tommy. I don’t want anyone upsetting him,” Felicity said quickly.

“Is everything okay?” Thea asked.

Felicity was grateful that Thea was smart enough not to say too much on the phone. Oliver would have a lot of explaining to do when he relieved Thea at the hospital. “Everything will be fine. They’re barking up the wrong tree, but I don’t want Tommy thinking about anything but getting better.”

“I promise, I won’t let anyone into his room. If the FBI shows up, I’ll direct them to your lawyers,” Thea said in a tone that made Felicity grateful that she was on their side.

“Thank you. How is he today?” Felicity asked.

“Physical therapy kicked his ass,” Thea answered. “They had to move up his pain killers.”

“I really appreciate you staying with him today.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Thea said.

“As soon as Oliver is done here, he’ll come and relieve you,” Felicity promised.

“Don’t worry about me. Straighten out the misunderstanding with the FBI, that’s what’s important,” Thea said. “Tommy and I are working on a little project to keep him distracted.”

 

Felicity sat in the back of her chauffeur driven SUV staring out the window as the city moved by in a blur. Diggle sat next to her, his hand warm around hers. She was grateful when he’d knocked on her office door to inform her that he was going to escort her to the hospital to see Tommy. The paparazzi had been merciless since the news broke that she was pregnant. Felicity couldn’t leave the house or her office without being pursued. She was just beginning to show and she was desperate to keep the press from capturing it. She knew she was being irrational. She wouldn’t be able to hide her growing belly for much longer, but she wanted her pregnancy to belong to just Oliver, Tommy, and herself for as long as she could. Her visit from Special Agent Watson had left her more apprehensive about the press.

“Shit,” Diggle muttered.

Felicity turned to see what had Diggle leaning forward. The entrance of the hospital was swarming with press. She could see, at least, five satellite news vans lining the driveway to the hospital. “You would think I’m having the second coming,” Felicity muttered.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Diggle asked. “I can bring you back later tonight.”

“No, if I come back later, he’ll be asleep,” Felicity said as she checked her reflection in her compact. As much as she hated the thought of braving the press gauntlet, she hated the thought of not seeing Tommy before his nightly pain killer knocked him out more.

“You know the drill. Stay close, and I’ll get you through as quickly as I can,” Diggle said with a kind smile.

As soon as the back door of the SUV opened, Felicity was blinded by the flash of light bulbs. She took Dig’s hand and allowed him to tuck her into his side as he used his other arm to push their way through the swarm. She held a bag in front of her stomach, effectively blocking any chance of the press capturing a shot of her bump.

_How’s Tommy?_

_How far along are you?_

_Felicity. Over here. Look here._

_Why was the FBI at your office today?_

_When’s the baby due?_

_Who’s the father?_

_Is it a girl or a boy?_

Silence greeted Felicity as the revolving doors deposited her inside the hospital. She pulled out her phone and texted Oliver to tell him she’d arrived safely at the hospital. Diggle escorted her quickly through the corridors. When the doors opened onto Tommy’s floor, Oliver was leaning against the opposite wall.

“I thought you were already on your way to Verdant,” Felicity said as she stepped into Oliver’s arms.

“I didn’t want to leave him alone, just in case the FBI decided to stop by,” he answered.

“How is he?” she asked with concern. Oliver’s eyes were pinched, he was clearly worried about something.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to walk her towards Tommy’s room. Diggle followed a few steps behind. “He’s still in a lot of pain. His hip is in worse shape than the doctor originally thought.”

Felicity stopped walking, “Is he going to need more surgery.”

Oliver turned to face her. He ran his hands up and down her arms. “No, the bruising is deep – it’s going to take time. The physical therapist told him he’s going to need a cane.”

Felicity sighed. It was bad enough that Tommy was in pain, but he was going to be more frustrated than he already was if he was going to need a cane. “How bad a mood is he in?”

“All things considered, he’s in a good mood. He and Thea are working on some secret project. Once he sees you, whatever bad feelings about the cane are still lingering will instantly vanish,” Oliver promised. “I didn’t tell him about the FBI. I thought we should do it together.”

Felicity lifted the bag, “I brought dinner. Do you want to join us?”

Oliver resumed walking towards Tommy’s room. “Can’t. Dig, Roy and I have plans tonight.”

“Is that the best idea with the FBI watching us?” Felicity asked quietly.

“The criminals have noticed my absence,” Oliver responded. “I won’t be out late. I’ll pick you up on my way home, okay?”

Felicity tilted her head back in solicitation of a kiss. Oliver kissed her tenderly. “Make smart decisions,” she said against his lips.

He placed his hand on the gentle swell of her stomach, “I love you both.”

“We love you,” Felicity said.

Oliver opened Tommy’s door. “Look who I found wandering the halls.”

Tommy’s face lit up in a smile when he saw his wife. “Hi, babe.”

“Hi, babe,” she said as she breezed into his room.

“Why are you wearing a tent?” Tommy pointed at her coat.

Felicity glanced down at her dark red coat, “It’s not a tent. It’s a trapeze coat.”

“It looks like a tent,” Tommy said with a frown.

“It serves the purpose I bought it for,” she said as she placed her bag on his table.

“To be a coat and your second home?” Tommy teased.

Felicity unbuttoned her coat and dropped it onto the armchair. She placed her hand on her baby bump, “I’m trying to keep our son or daughter from appearing in the tabloids.”

“Come here,” Tommy eagerly held out his hand.

Felicity took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She leaned forward and carefully placed a kiss to his lips, “How are you?”

Tommy’s hand moved around her stomach, “You’re bigger today than yesterday.” He looked over at Oliver, “I’m not imagining it.”

Oliver laughed, “I am not answering that question.”

“I think our baby got bigger since yesterday,” Tommy said as he continued to caress her belly.

“I’m not sure if it’s our baby or just me getting bigger,” Felicity said as she ran her fingers through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy smiled, “I love it. It makes it more real.”

Oliver sat on the foot of Tommy’s bed. “Buddy, we need to talk to you about something.”

The smile fell from Tommy’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Felicity laced her fingers with Tommy’s hand. “The FBI came to see me today. They’re investigating Oliver for being the Green Arrow and me for being his accomplice.”

Fear filled Tommy’s eyes, “Is this about the men who assaulted us?”

“Hey,” Oliver ran his hand over Tommy’s shin, “this isn’t about that. We’ve been here before. There’s nothing to worry about because there’s nothing to find. Jean thinks it’s an ambitious agent looking to make a name for herself.”

Tommy turned his head away and stared out the window.

“I don’t want you to worry about this,” Oliver said gently. “You have only one thing to worry about, and that’s getting better so you can come home. I’m going to take care of this, I promise.”

Tommy nodded his head but didn’t turn to face his husband.

“Please, Tommy. Please don’t worry about this.” Oliver moved to put himself in Tommy’s line of sight. “I promise, this is a whole lot of nothing, okay?”

Tommy looked up at Oliver, “Okay.”

Oliver kissed Tommy, and then Felicity. “Dig’s waiting. Enjoy your dinner. I’ll see you later.”

Tommy grabbed Oliver’s hand, “My dad is still out there. Please be careful.”

“Eat your dinner. When I come back, I want you to be asleep.” Oliver kissed his husband and wife again and hurried from the room.

Felicity set about getting their dinner out. “I stopped by Chuck’s on the way over. He made adobo just for you.”

“Felicity,” Tommy said sharply.

Felicity put down the adobo container and looked at her husband. She shook her head and pointed to her ears and then around the room. Tommy hung his head, clearly frustrated by his inability to ask her questions. She returned to his side and took his hand. “I promise you, there’s nothing to worry about – not right now. Jean has everything under control.” She put her lips against his ear and whispered, “Oliver is going to talk to Amanda. She won’t let the FBI push too hard. Oliver’s too important to her.”

“Making a deal with the devil isn’t a solution.” Tommy growled his frustration and flipped his covers back.

Felicity moved to block him from getting out of bed, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home. I can’t stay here, not now.” Tommy tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “Damn it,” he said as he fell back against the pillow. Sweat beaded along his brow and his face twisted with pain.

Felicity reached for the button that controlled his morphine drip.

“Don’t,” he said, grabbing for her wrist. “I just need a minute to catch my breath.”

“You’re in pain,” she said with distress. She hated to see Tommy hurting. He was reluctant to use painkillers. Logically, Felicity understand his trepidation. Tommy’s relationship to drugs wasn’t an easy one. She was amazed he’d been able to walk the line between recreational drug use and addiction, but he’d somehow managed it. He’d always steered clear of opioids, except on those occasions when he’d deliberately tried to end his own life.

“Pain means I’m alive, right?” He attempted to smile at her, but it was more of a grimace.

“I didn’t realize you’d been possessed by Oliver Queen,” she said, attempting to lighten the mood.

“He’s been through worse,” Tommy said, his face beginning to relax.

Her eyes ran over Tommy’s body, cataloguing his extensive injuries, “I don’t think that’s true.”

Tommy’s eyes softened, “Babe, come closer. I want to feel our baby again.”

Felicity moved towards the head of the bed. “I think you might have a pregnancy fetish,” she said as he placed his hand on her belly.

“I think you’re right. If I wasn’t in this hospital bed, I’d have you in ours and never let you out of it.” His hand rubbed circles over her stomach. “You’re feeling all right?”

“Just a little tired,” she said covering his hand.

“You’re growing another human, of course you’re tired,” he grinned. “If I was pregnant, I’d never get out of bed. I’d make you and Ollie wait on me hand and foot.”

Felicity laughed at the thought of Tommy with a round belly making demands. “How about we eat this adobo before it goes cold.”

“Don’t let Nurse Ratchet see,” Tommy said eyeing the door. “She watches what I’m eating like a hawk.”

“I cleared the adobo with your doctors. It’s basically a fancy soup,” she said as she unpacked the bag Chuck had packed for them. Felicity ladled the adobo into two bowls. “It smells good.”

“How much trouble are we in?” he asked softly, his worries and fears for his spouses etched across his face.

Felicity squeezed his hand. “No more than usual. Eat your dinner.”

 

Of all the things she’d been told to expect while expecting, there was one thing she didn’t quite believe and was pleasantly surprised when it arrived. After months of morning sickness and feeling more like a worn-out dishrag than a human being, her second trimester had been a revelation. As if a switch had been flipped, she was suddenly full of energy and had her appetite back – all her appetites back. It was unfortunate that her libido had become insatiable when one of her husbands was confined to a hospital bed. If there was ever a time to be married to two men, it was during her second trimester.

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned against his mouth as she grasped his sleep pants between her toes and tried to work them down his legs.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, pulling away from his wife.

Felicity sat up, squinting her eyes to make out her husband’s face. He’d moved too far away for her to make his face out clearly. Even without her glasses she could tell he was frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired,” Oliver said, rising from their bed.

Felicity began to chew on her bottom lip. Oliver’s excuse didn’t ring true. Thirty seconds earlier she’d had hard evidence pressed against her hip that indicated he was anything but tired. If this was the first time, Felicity wouldn’t question it. They’d had a long and stressful day. Nothing kills the mood quite like an FBI investigation. Unfortunately, ever since she’d popped, and the evidence of her pregnancy was plainly visible, Oliver had shut down any attempt by her to be intimate.

Every insecurity she’d ever had about her appearance and not being model perfect like all the women who’d come before her came rushing back.  There had never been a time when Oliver hadn’t found her desirable. The only thing different was her ever growing belly. “You think I’m fat,” Felicity accused.

“What?” Oliver said with surprise. “No, of course not.”

“It’s okay,” she said, gathering the blankets around the swell of her stomach. “Some men are turned off by pregnancy – I read about it.”

“Hey, hey,” Oliver said, returning to their bed. He tugged the blanket away from her belly and rested his hands over the child they’d created with Tommy. “You have never been more beautiful.”

“Then why won’t you have sex with me anymore?” Felicity said, willing herself not to cry.

“I’m just tired. With everything since the assault and now the FBI – I guess I’m not in the mood,” Oliver said.

“Hand me my glasses,” she requested.

Oliver reached over to his nightstand and retrieved her glasses. He bypassed her hand and placed them on her face.

With Oliver back in focus, Felicity confirmed what she’d suspected. He wasn’t being truthful. She took his hand. “Tell me the real reason.”

Oliver rubbed his hand over his chest. “That was the real reason.”

Felicity tilted her head to the side. “You do realize who I am, right?”

Oliver chuckled nervously. “I am aware.”

“When it comes to you, my bullshit meter is finely honed.”

“I am aware.”

She took his hand from his chest and held it against hers. “Try again. What’s really going on?”

Oliver sighed heavily and looked away.

“Your reason can’t be worse than the reasons I’m cooking up on my own,” she said, ducking her head to catch his eye.

“I don’t want to hurt the baby,” Oliver said so quietly Felicity almost missed it.

“How are you going to hurt the baby?” Felicity asked.

Oliver shrugged. “What if I,” he didn’t complete his sentence.

After a few seconds, Felicity tried to finish it for him. “Poke it in the head?”

Oliver’s eyes went wide. “Can that happen?”

Felicity forced herself not to roll her eyes. Oliver was clearly distressed about something. “No, hon.”

Her answer didn’t seem to ease his anxiety. Oliver swallowed heavily. “What if I shake the baby loose?”

“Nothing is going to happen to the baby if we have sex, I promise,” she said, returning his hand to her stomach. “Our baby isn’t going anywhere.”

“You can’t promise that,” Oliver said angrily. “I almost lost all three of you. You can’t promise me that.”

“My pregnancy is normal. The doctor isn’t worried about me or the baby. She said we can have sex as long as it’s comfortable for me.”

“Samantha lost the baby,” Oliver said, tears spilling from his eyes. “What if there’s something wrong with me? What if what caused Samantha to lose the baby was me? What if our baby?”

“No,” Felicity interrupted. “Our baby is fine.” The pain and self-recrimination on his face broke Felicity’s heart. He had experienced so much pain and loss in his life. If she had the power to go back in time and take away one loss, she would give him back this child. If his child had lived, it might’ve stopped all the other tragedies in his life. She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry that Samantha lost your baby. I know you grieved – still grieve for that child, but this isn’t the same.”

Oliver shook his head. “It was my fault. I was so scared when she told me – I thought it was going to ruin my life.” He laughed darkly. “As if a baby could ruin my life. I couldn’t even see that I was the one ruining my life with my selfishness.”

“Having a baby is scary – no matter your age or how much money you have. It was okay that you were scared. You would’ve done the right thing.”

“How do you know?” Oliver asked. “I’m not sure I would’ve.”

Felicity caressed his cheek. “Because I know you and how you love. You would’ve taken one look at your son or daughter and fallen in love.”

Oliver nodded his head as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“Besides, you had Tommy and Thea – can you imagine how much they would’ve loved your baby? They wouldn’t have let you screw up.”

Her words had the effect she wanted. Oliver chuckled.

“This time is different. Our baby is different. I need you to stop worrying so much and enjoy this pregnancy.”

“I want this baby so much,” he admitted. “I love our child more than I thought I could love anyone, and I haven’t even met it.”

Felicity smiled. “You’re going to be such a good daddy.”

“I want to be,” Oliver said earnestly. “I want to be the kind of father our child can be proud of. I want our child to feel safe, loved, and important.”

“Then our child will be. Once you put your mind to something, there’s nothing you can’t do.”

“No one is going to take our child from you,” he said with fire in his eyes. “I won’t let it happen.”

“I know you won’t,” Felicity said truthfully.

“I love you.” Oliver placed a soft kiss against her lips before he lowered his head to her stomach. “I love you,” he whispered to their baby.

Felicity lay back on her pillow, running her fingers through Oliver’s hair. Oliver shifted his position until his head was resting over her heart. He caressed her belly and continued to speak words of love to their child as Felicity drifted off to sleep.

 

“We’re being followed,” Diggle said calmly from the front seat.

Felicity and Oliver turned to look over their shoulders. “Paparazzi?” she asked.

“No, the feds,” Oliver said, turning to face the front of their car.

“Where too?” Diggle said as they came to a stop at the light.

Felicity and Oliver had just been to see her obstetrician for a routine appointment. Instead of going to lunch, they were going to go to the foundry so Felicity could run a new algorithm and start her hack of the FBI before she returned to the office.

Oliver glanced at his watch. “Let’s go to the hospital. Tommy should be back in his room by now.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Felicity said, “but will you call Waller and see if she’ll get the FBI to back off?”

Oliver puffed out his cheeks and pushed air through his lips. Felicity sighed. It had been silly of her to think that Oliver wouldn’t have already reached out to the head of ARGUS. He’d probably gone to see her instead of running a patrol the night before.

“What does she want?”

Oliver’s head dropped back to rest against the leather. His eyes slid over to look at Felicity. “She needs me to go to Markovia – something about the royal family.”

“Something murder-y? she asked with concern.

Oliver took her hand. “Not exactly. She wants to me to meet with someone and try to sell them QC’s unsold weapons inventory.”

“QC doesn’t have any weapons inventory,” Felicity said. Once Oliver had decided to take QC out of the weapons development and manufacturing business, they’d destroyed any unsold inventory they had in their warehouses.

“No one actually believes that,” Oliver said with a shrug. “Amanda wants me to go over and meet with the king about opening a QC location in Markovia – all above board. She then wants me to approach the king’s brother about weapons and QC’s need to go through a broker. She just wants a name.”

Felicity snorted. She didn’t believe for a second that Waller only wanted Oliver to get a name for her. She was probably expecting him to take down whichever arms dealer was operating out of Markovia. “When?”

“As soon as the future CEO calls the king and gets QC’s current CEO an invite for a meeting,” Oliver said with a sheepish smile.

It didn’t feel like the right time for Oliver to go overseas. With Tommy in the hospital, Malcolm on the loose, and the FBI making threats, Felicity wanted Oliver as close as possible.

“John’s going to come with me. I’m going to have Thea and Roy stay with you until I come back – or you can stay with your mom and Quentin.”

Felicity laughed.

“I guess that means Thea and Roy,” Oliver said with a grin.

Felicity sent Jerry a text to call the Markovian consulate with an inquiry about opening a QC location in Markovia. She hoped that making a deal with the devil they knew instead of fighting the devil they didn’t was the right call.

 

Felicity was surprised to see Adrian Chase sitting at Tommy’s bedside when they arrived.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until later,” Tommy said. “Is something wrong? I thought your appointment went well.”

“Relax, buddy,” Oliver said. He placed a kiss to the top of his husband’s head. “We just wanted to see you. Hey, Adrian. How are you?”

Adrian rose to his feet and shook Oliver’s hand. “I’m good. When Tommy called my office looking for an update on his case, I thought I’d deliver the news in person. I wanted to see how he’s doing for myself.” He slipped his long coat on over his suit. “You’re looking well. How are you feeling?”

“I’m well, thank you,” Felicity told the D.A.

“Tell them the good news,” Tommy encouraged.

Adrian smiled, “My office will be issuing a press release in an hour, clearing the Green Arrow of murdering Tommy and Felicity’s assailants. The SCPD needs to return to investigating who was really behind the assaults.”

“Adrian, I meant your other good news,” Tommy said.

A large smile spread across Adrian’s face. “My wife and I are expecting too.”

“That’s wonderful,” Felicity said, squeezing Adrian’s arm. “Congratulations.”

“That is great news. Congratulations,” Oliver said, shaking Adrian’s hand again.

“Thank you, we’re very excited,” Adrian said.

“When is Doris due?” Felicity asked.

“December 9th,” Adrian responded.

Felicity’s hand went to her belly. “They’ll be about a month apart.”

“I bet they’ll be great friends,” Tommy said.

“I hope so,” Adrian said. “As soon as you’re out of here, Doris and I will have the three of you over for dinner and we can celebrate together.”

“We’d like that,” Tommy said. “I appreciate you coming here to visit.”

“Any time,” Adrian said. “I’ll see you all soon.”

As soon as the door closed behind Adrian, the smile fell from Tommy’s face. “What’s wrong? Why are you really here early?”

Felicity pulled a small device from her purse and placed it on Tommy’s tray. She flipped a switch and a red light began to flash. If there were any bugs in his room, the device would block them from transmitting.

“The feds were following us, besides,” Oliver pulled out his phone and cued up a video, “I thought you’d like to see our baby.”

Tommy took the phone from Oliver’s hand and pressed play. His face lit up with joy as his room was filled with the sound of their baby’s heart beating. He held the phone closer to his face as he carefully studied the image.

Felicity laughed and carefully sat on the edge of his bed. She knew he was studying the image looking for evidence of their child’s sex. “I bet you’re wishing you went to medical school now.”

“Since I’m stuck in here,” Tommy said without taking his eyes from the screen, “I thought I would ask to intern with one of the ultrasound technicians to learn how to read these things.”

“I think it’s a boy,” Oliver said, sitting on Tommy’s other side.

“Why? Did you see a penis?” Tommy turned the phone towards Oliver. “Where?”

“He didn’t see anything,” Felicity said.

“I have a feeling,” Oliver said. “We’re having a son.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You’re one step shy of dangling my wedding ring over my belly with a string. I can’t believe how you’re falling for all of these old wives’ tales.”

“Mrs. LeRoy has five children. She said when she was pregnant with her boys she craved protein and sweets with her girls. I think you’ve eaten a whole cow the past few weeks,” Oliver said.

“I thought you said I didn’t look fat last night,” Felicity said with a teasing pout.

“You don’t,” Oliver said quickly. “I just meant that you’ve been eating more steak than usual.”

“I’m sure Ollie doesn’t think you’re fat,” Tommy said, putting the phone down. He reached for stomach, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Oliver won’t have sex with me. He’s afraid he’s going to shake the baby loose,” Felicity said.

Tommy turned to look at their husband. “Buddy, it’s not the same. Sam never made it out of her first trimester.”

“I know that here,” Oliver said touching his head.

Tommy put his hand over Oliver’s heart. “Believe it here. Our baby is going to be here in a few months and you’re going to get to hold him or her and then tell us we were right when we told you not to worry.”

Oliver touched his forehead to Tommy’s. “Okay.”

Tommy placed Felicity’s hand over Oliver’s and held them together. “Make love to our wife, Ollie. If not for your sake, for mine. I miss sex, so much – I think I’m in withdrawal. I need to live vicariously through you.”

“Two more weeks and then you can come home,” Felicity promised.

“And then we can take care of your withdrawal symptoms,” Oliver said with a wink. He sat back and brushed the hair from Tommy’s forehead. “I need to head out of town for a few days.”

Tommy’s eyes moved back and forth between his spouses. “Why? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Markovia to determine if we want to open up a QC office,” Oliver said.

“Markovia? That government is as corrupt as they come. Why would we want to do business there?”

“It’s a formality. I’ll be there and back before you have a chance to miss me.”

“That’s what you said about China,” Tommy said. “I missed you for five years.”

“I have to go,” Oliver said slowly.

Understanding dawned on Tommy’s face. “Tell her, no.” Tommy clutched Oliver’s hand. “You’ve sacrificed enough for her. We all have.”

Oliver kissed Tommy’s knuckles. “It’s just a few meetings. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Tommy turned his head away. “All this is my dad’s fault. You never would’ve been on that island and she never would’ve found you without my dad, and now he’s set all this up and she gets her claws back into you.”

“Tommy,” Felicity said gently. “Having the FBI poking around isn’t good for any of us. None of us need the stress. I hate the Dragon Lady as much as you do, but if she can make the FBI back off, then this is what we need to do.”

“She could do this without exacting a favor,” Tommy insisted. “It’s not like she doesn’t owe you her life.”

“It’s not how she works.” Oliver laid down beside Tommy, resting his head on the pillow. “It’s better this way. It’s a fair trade and I don’t end up in her debt.”

“It’s not like she won’t intervene at the last minute. She doesn’t want the FBI asking you questions any more than we do,” Tommy said.

Oliver and Felicity shared a look. They both knew that Waller was capable of blowing Oliver’s head from his shoulders to keep him from talking to the FBI. A trip to Markovia to identify an international arms dealer was a small price to pay for Waller’s help. At least in Markovia, Oliver would have a fighting chance to stay alive.

“The sooner we get the FBI off our backs, the sooner I can start looking for Malcolm. Please, Tommy.”

“Don’t leave without saying goodbye,” Tommy responded.

Oliver kissed Tommy’s cheek, “I promise.”

 

“I loaded the briefing materials Jerry prepared onto your tablet,” Felicity said around her toothbrush. “There are a ton of protocols for meeting with a monarch. He also provided the kingdom’s admitted finances and what we know them to be. Not that it matters, since we won’t be building an office there.”

“Hon, I understood about every third word you said,” Oliver said as he turned off the shower. “Does your briefing include specs on our so-called secret cache of weapons? They need to be tempting enough to lure out an arms dealer.”

Felicity rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth as she watched Oliver run a towel over his body. “I thought you didn’t understand what I was saying.”

Oliver laid his towel on the counter and then wrapped his arms around Felicity. He placed a kiss to her neck. “I understood enough. Tablet, briefing, protocols that you’re worried I’ll forget, crooked books.”

Felicity snorted. She locked eyes with him in the mirror. “I’m not worried about protocol. You’re Moira Queen’s son. If there’s anyone who knows when to bow or which tiny fork to use, it’s you. If I was going, then I’d be worried about an international incident.”

Oliver turned Felicity in his arms and lifted her from the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist. “I would love to see you cause an international incident,” he said as he carried her into their bedroom.

“You say that now, but when the American ambassador has to come to a prison because I walked in front of the King or told him that my husband could beat him in a sword fight – the guy actually walks around with a sword. Who does that – I mean other than Ra’s or Nyssa? It’s the twenty-first century, for frak’s sake.” Felicity took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “What was I saying?”

“How much you’re going to miss me,” Oliver supplied.

Felicity caressed Oliver’s cheek and brushed her lips against his. “I am going to miss you.”

Oliver crushed his lips against Felicity’s and pressed her up against the wall. He deepened their kiss and his erection bumped against her backside. Oliver pulled her nightgown free from where it was trapped between them and lifted it over her head. His head lowered to her breast as she reached between them and guided him inside. “Finally,” she thought to herself as she took him. Oliver was right where he belonged.

He released her nipple and smoothed the hair from her face. “I love you.”

“I love you, but right now, I think I love your sword more,” she said as Oliver’s thrusts picked up speed. “You’re really good with it.”

Oliver smiled. “I’ll be sure to tell the king you think I’m talented with my sword.”

Felicity lowered her legs and rested them against his ass, drawing him closer. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Oliver’s fingers slid between her folds and began to rub small circles against her clit. He was barely applying any pressure, but her body responded to his touch. Her muscles contracted around him and he groaned. Her body felt electrified as she watched him respond to her body. All her fears about her pregnancy and his loss of desire vanished as he stared into her eyes. All she could see was how much he loved her. She forced thoughts of Markovia and what sacrifices he might need to make in order to keep his family safe. Oliver would always do what he needed to do to protect her, Tommy, and their baby.

“Oliver,” she panted against his mouth. His fingers and their relentless soft circles had brought her right to the edge and she was about to fall. A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes right before his fingers left her clit. Felicity growled her frustration as her orgasm slid away from the cliff’s edge.

“Not yet,” Oliver said. He slowed his thrusting as his head dropped to her breast. His tongue lazily traced her nipples before he sucked one into her mouth. He watched her as she writhed in his arms trying to create friction where she was desperate for his touch.

“Please,” she mouthed.

He lifted his head and began to drive his thrusts with his knees. She giggled as she thought of his fear about poking the baby in the head. Oliver smirked as if he could read her mind, which he probably could. When they were connected like this, she sometimes felt like she could read his mind. He was always at his most open when they were locked together in each other’s arms.

Oliver’s fingers returned to her clit, but this time his touch was firm and demanding. “Oh, god,” she cried. Her body was humming with need. Her ankles pulled him closer as her fingers clawed at his back. “Don’t stop,” she begged. His fingers worked harder against her clit as he rubbed the tip of his finger across her pucker. Felicity’s orgasm exploded from her core and she shattered around Oliver. She bucked in his arms as he continued to work her through her orgasm. Satisfied, she slumped forward against Oliver as he continued to thrust.

“Felicity,” he said as he pushed hard inside her and then went still as he filled her with his release.

She ran her hands slowly over his back as he panted against her neck. He pushed off the wall and slowly sat on their bed.

Felicity lifted her head and kissed Oliver slowly. When she broke their kiss she caressed his cheek and said, “Thank you.”

Oliver chuckled, “You never have to thank me for that.”

She held his face, “Not for the sex, but that was really good – Yay.” She glanced back at the wall. Whenever they had sex against the wall, Felicity was impressed by his strength, but now she was impressed more than ever. “For that.”

Oliver’s arms tightened around her. “I told you, you’re not fat.”

“Thank Google, or whomever invented the salmon ladder,” she said.

“I don’t think it was Google,” Oliver said as he lowered them to the bed. “It’s probably more the sledgehammer than the salmon ladder.”

“Well, thank Thor then,” she said.

Oliver laughed. “I’ll send him a thank you note in the morning.”

Felicity rested her head against Oliver’s chest, the reassuring beat of his heart soothing her. She understood why Tommy believed Oliver’s heart sang to him, because she could hear it sing to her too. Every beat was a promise. A promise of his strength. A promise that he would always return. A promise of his undying love.

Felicity’s cell rang and Oliver reached for it. He held up the cell for her to see the display. Tommy’ picture smiled at her.  “I swear he has a sixth sense,” she said getting off the bed. She pointed to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

Grabbing her nightgown from where Oliver had tossed it onto their dresser, she made her way to the bathroom as Oliver informed Tommy that he would be stopping by in an hour before he made his way to the airport. She closed the door and blocked out Tommy’s worried voice. Her hand fell protectively over the swell of her stomach. “Don’t worry about your daddy, he’s going to make smart decisions and come straight home.”

As she pulled the nightgown over her head, she prayed she hadn’t told her first lie to their child.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity stopped walking and lowered the herbal tea from her lips. There were times when not being able to drink coffee sucked – like when Amanda Waller stalked you in front of your favorite coffee house. “Director Waller,” Felicity said as she resumed walking towards QC.

“I’m surprised Oliver doesn’t have a detail on you,” Waller said as she fell into step.

Felicity felt a momentary flash of guilt for sneaking out of the house for work before Roy got back from walking Hildy for her. “I know that he did what you asked and he’s on his way home, are you here to tell me you’re going back on your deal?” Felicity asked. She’d been relieved when Oliver had called her in the middle of the night to say the job was done and that he was on his way home. She thought Oliver was safe, but she was now dreading whatever Waller wanted to tell her in person.

“On the contrary. The Director of the FBI and I had a lovely dinner in DC last night. I told him that Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, and Thomas Merlyn should vanish from the Bureau’s files. The investigation has been stopped and Special Agent Watson has been reassigned to Fargo, North Dakota. She won’t be bothering you again.”

“Thank you. We’re grateful for your help,” Felicity said, surprised at her own sincerity. Amanda Waller was cold and ruthless, but she got things done.

“Oliver is too important an asset to be distracted by the FBI. We have far more pressing things to be concerned about.” Waller held out a thumb drive.

Felicity took the drive from Waller. “What’s this?”

“Malcolm Merlyn didn’t order the attack on you and his son. He was in Laos recruiting members of the League of Assassins. He also wasn’t responsible for the death of your assailants. He was on a flight to Tangiers.”

“You want Oliver to stop Malcolm from trying to stage a coup against the League?” Felicity asked with confusion. If Malcolm was attempting to steal Nyssa’s position, Nyssa and Sara could deal with him. As far as she was concerned, if Malcolm was focused on Nyssa and the League, he wasn’t focused on Tommy and their baby.

“I don’t care about the machinations of the League. I want Oliver to stop focusing on Malcolm and start focusing on who is trying to eliminate him.”

Felicity stopped walking. “Eliminate Oliver?”

“Yes, Ms. Smoak. You and I both know the best way to break Oliver Queen is to hurt or kill you and Mr. Merlyn the younger. Whoever targeted you and Mr. Merlyn is trying to push Oliver to his emotional breaking point.” Waller signaled a black SUV down the street. “Carrie Cutter is adjusting to being back with the Suicide Squad – in case you were wondering. She insists she didn’t kill Mindy Rothlein.”

Felicity’s heart began to race. “You think there’s a connection between her death and the deaths of the men who attacked Tommy?”

The black SUV pulled up at the curb. A man in a dark suit and sunglasses stepped out of the front passenger seat and opened the rear passenger door. Waller stepped up into the SUV. “Someone wants the world to believe that the Green Arrow is a murderer. Why is that, Ms. Smoak?” She nodded at the man and he closed her door.

Felicity watched the SUV pull into traffic. She looked at the thumb drive in her hand as she processed what Waller had told her. The Dragon Lady was right, someone was setting the Green Arrow up and they were using Tommy and Felicity to distract Oliver Queen. Whoever it was, they had to know that Oliver was the Green Arrow. “Frak me,” she said, dropping her tea into the nearest trash can. Jerry and Curtis were going to need to manage the office without her. She needed to get to the foundry and see what Waller had put on the thumb drive. Oliver was doing everything he could to keep them safe. Now she needed to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> This isn't a multichapter fic. The mystery will pic up again soon. It will be set after Reef the Mainsail and you'll finally learn why Oliver' returns to being the Green Arrow.
> 
> Now that we're in the official holiday season, I'll be taking some time off. I hope to get some writing done during my down time. I'm going to try and post a story a day over Christmas week again. Please let me know if you have any holiday prompt ideas.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
